The Heart of a Dragon
by TheFanfictionMaster
Summary: What will happen when Natsu is transported to a different world? What terrors and mysteries will unfold in this new place? What does this mean for the guild and will Natsu finally find his long lost dragon father Igneel? Read to find out! Rated T because it is just Fairy Tail


**A/N Hey all you lovely readers out there, I just thought of this today (6/6/14) and decided to write it and see how it goes. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction I am doing on my own so I apologize in advance if some characters seem off or OOC (Out Of Character). This first chapter is mainly to see if this story will do well or not. (Either just this one or this and the second will decide). So review, follow, favorite, or any combination of the three to tell me that you want this story to continue!**

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

This started off as a regular day for Natsu. But he did not know this would be the day he found the closest lead to his father and teacher, Igneel. Natsu kicked open the doors with great force as usual and called out.

"I'm back!" as he strode into the guild hall.

"Good morning Natsu!" Mirajane said while smiling. Needing money, Natsu walked towards the job board and a particular job caught his eye. It read:

**Please find and use any means necessary to get rid of the fire dragon in our town.**

_"A fire dragon! It must be Igneel!" _Natsu thought.

"Mira, where are Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza?"

"Well while you were asleep half the day, Happy, Erza, and Gray went out on a mission and Lucy is-"

"Right here," speak of the devil. Lucy entered the guild right on time and walked over to the bar.

"Hey Luce, want to go on this mission with me? I really think it is a lead to Igneel!" Natsu shouted happily. Lucy smiled, "Sure!" and the two were off to the train station.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTrain ride!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm never doing that again!' Natsu exclaimed as Lucy dragged him off the train.

"So where are we going?" Lucy asked curiously. Natsu put his hand to his chin and thought very hard, which was unusual for him.

"There!" he shouted as he looked at the job request. His heart sank at where he pointed to. Very far, far, in the distance he saw a tiny speck of the tallest mountain on the island, which is 40,000 feet high.

"That's so far out!" Lucy whined. "Are you even able to make it that far with your motion sickness?" At this statement, Natsu's face went green and he crunched over. "Don't mention it," he gagged. Lucy ordered a small boating ship and hauled Natsu into it, whipping her face after. "You are for sure more heavier than you look!" she exclaimed. A medium sized man went to the front of the boat and started off into the wide ocean. Natsu looked like he was about to barf and Lucy was bored with the long lasting silence. "This is taking forever!" she said. Lucy tapped her chin then pointed her finger up in the air.

"I know! Lyra can play us a song while we ride in the boat! Open gate of the Lyre: Lyra!" **(Sorry if I got that wrong, I forget how she summons Lyra) **Lyra materialized next to Lucy and sat on the bench next to her. "Any requests Lucy?" Lyra asked.

"No, it's fine, play a soft song please." Lyra nodded and began to strum her harp and sing. **(The song and singing from episode 12 of Fairy Tail) **Natsu fell asleep to the soft soothing toon and Lucy soon after. The captain of the boat just closed his eyes and hummed along, enjoying the song.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA Long Boat Ridexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, you two. Wake up!" the captain of the small boat yelled at the sleeping Lucy and Natsu.

"Huh?' Lucy said sleepily as she woke up. She immediately jumped up and shook Natsu. "Were here!' she happily told him as he groaned. "Wah? Oh right...WERE HERE!" he jumped up faster than Lucy and took off onto the island, leaving a trail of dirt and dust behind him. "Natsu wait up! Ugh Natsu, here you go." Lucy gave the boat driver fifty jewel and ran after Natsu. She stopped suddenly, "Can you wait here until we come back?" the boat man nodded. She thanked him than ran back after Natsu.

"Natsu, Natsu!" she continued to yell into the open air. It had been almost an hour and she hadn't found him yet. Her heart quickened as she heard a familiar voice, "Lucy in here!" he called. She joyfully ran into a dewy cave, the moonlight reflecting off the water onto the walls of the cave, making it beautifully lit. She came into the pool part of the cave to see Natsu leaning over the water. "Hey Luce I think something is in the water," he said as he put his arm fully in. "Don't fall in Natsu," Lucy warned. "Don't worry Lucy I'm always caref-" he was cut off as his whole body was pulled into the water.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled and ran toward the water. She looked in and saw Natsu struggling with...nothing? He was just tumbling and rolling in the water like he was fighting something but nothing was there. Lucy reached her hand in and grabbed his then pulled very hard. His lips surfaced and he gagged,

"Lucy- gah- something is pulling me under but I don't know what! Go back to the guild and tell the-" He was cut off again, being pulled deeper down. Lucy plunged her hand in for a desperate act to grab something, her heart sparked with hope as she caught his shirt/waistcoat (**what the wiki calls it)**. Lucy tugged on the shirt as Natsu was pulled deeper and deeper. His shirt easily slipped off in the water and soon Lucy was jolted back with the shirt in her hands. Lucy threw the shirt aside then looked wildly into the water. Nothing. No boy or struggling was apparent. His shirt was the only sign of Natsu ever being there.

_"I gotta get back!"_ Lucy's mind ran wild. She grabbed his shirt then ran to the boat to get the quickest way back to the guild, but even the quickest way took a long time. She handed the boat captain fifty more jewel then told him to go to port ASAP. Soon, they were off.

* * *

_**Natsu's POV  
**_

I blacked out after being pulled very far into the fresh, cool, cave water. My eyes blinked open and I saw a clear, blue sky with a bright shining sun and I was being dragged? I looked down and my body was being pulled from the ocean and being dragged onto the sandy beach.

"What did you find there freak?" I heard a stuck up guy voice say. "Go away Ukima..." the girl voice who was dragging me muttered. She backed up as I got to my feet and my eyes adjusted. The boy... Ukima was it? He was a tall, muscular, spiky raven haired boy with green eyes and a evil smirk. The way he called the girl freak made rage boil up inside me but I tried to subside it. I turned to see the girl, looking at me with a "don't speak" look. She was about as tall as Lucy and very pretty...wait where did that come from? I just met this girl but I have to say, she was not ugly in any way. She had spiky dark red hair with beautiful ice blue eyes.

More people , looking around my age, gathered around us. Five to be exact.

"What did the freak find this time?"

"Yeah ugly, what you got?"

"Come on tell us, or we'll make you!" shouts were thrown at the small red haired girl. She winced and started to walk away. This just made the rage bigger and I had it. "HEY! Why would you do that to one of your nakama!?" I yelled with rage. Ukima pushed his way to the front of the group.

"Well look what we got here, a person, surprisingly a boy, actually sticks up for that freak? And to answer your question, she is no nakama if ours, or any ones. Father just took her in because he pitied her. If you were from here you would know why, but you're not. So go back from where you came." Ukima scoffed.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I yelled, having enough of him, and blew my dragon fire at him. Ukima jumped aside. "So you are one too...well...we must bring you to father. Come with us."

"Like hell I will!" I yelled back. A girl, one of the only two in the group, rolled her eyes. Ukima saw this and smirked. "Then Kitoto will show you to the village, and bring you to Father tomorrow morning, ok?"

I grumbled, "Fine," and I walked with them. I could sense the small girl following far behind us to the village. As we walked into this village I noticed a few things. One, all the guys had no shirt on, only pants. The girls were long pants and either a bikini top or bandage looking things wrapped around their chest. **(Like what Erza wears in the Tower of Heaven Arc at the end). **I noticed too that I had my pants and scarf on, but my shirt was gone. Second, everyone in the village had some type of red clothing on and everyone had spiky hair. Third, when Ukima and his group walked in, all of the citizens gazed happily at them and then when the girl walked in, everyone gave her scowls, blank faces, or looks of disgust. I was enraged how a harmless girl could be so hated.

The group split up but I continued to follow the girl Kitoto. The red haired girl following us.

"You will stay here tonight, I feel pity for you because this is also were we keep that thing." Kitoto spit out. "Goodnight, or at least what you can get with that thing in here." As Kitoto walked by she eyed me, then got a evil glint in her eye and smirked then continued to walk past me. I sat down and I heard her speak softly to the red haired girl outside the run-down, lightly lit shack.

"Don't you even think of making a move on him. With those muscles and looks, he is all mine and besides, no one would go for a useless, hideous girl like you." she spit venomously. I clenched my fists thinking, "I would rather die then go out with you, Kitoto!" A few seconds later, the girl walked in. I could fully see her now in the light and she wore long, red pants with gold swirls and markings on them. She wore a lose light jacket around her and from the unbuttoned part in the front, I could see she had bandages around her chest. She looked at me with the most feared look I have ever seen. The moment she noticed she was looking me in the eye, her head snapped down.

"I-Im sorry for looking at you in the eyes. Please..don't punish me," she said as she faces the wall. Punishment? Why a punishment for looking someone in the eye?

"Um...I'm not going to punish you. Who would do that?" I asked curiously. I wish I had never asked.

"Just...let me show you." she said quietly and she took off her light jacket, three long claw marks from her shoulders to lower back were cut on her. I clenched my fist and punched the ground. "Who did that? I'll kill them!" I yelled. She ran up to me and places her hand over my mouth.

"Shhh! Be quiet!" she warned me. She turned her back and I un-realizingly ran my hand down her back. Her soft skin forming into the three jagged cuts. She froze and became stiff then whipped around and swiftly kicked me in the chest with her foot. Then grabbed my arm and pinned me down, her muscles ripping in her arms. I was stunned for a second before she calmed down.

"Don't touch me," she said simply. She got off me and I leaned up, rubbing the part of my arm where she death-gripped me.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do they call you freak?" She sighed and sat on her bedroll. "Because I'm not a pure Fire Dragon Slayer like them. I know Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. Now goodnight," she stopped and layed down flat on her bedroll. My heart stopped. I whispered to myself, "Everyone in this town is a dragon slayer? Who is this Father? Could it be Igneel? Well the only way to find out is to see tomorrow." Then my breathe slowed and I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Noon, Third Person POV**_

Natsu woke up to the noise of fighting. He jumped out of his bedroll and quickly peered his head outside, the high noon sun blistering in his face. He looked over and saw the red haired girl with the group of kids from yesterday surrounding her.

"Come on freak, tell us where you hid it!" Ukima yelled. I was about to go fight when the red haired girl gave me a look to stand back. I stood in shock as she, and the rest of the group soon after, changed. **(I don't know how to describe it so basically you know when in the X-men movies Mystique/Raven changes herself into other people and her skin does that flippy thing? Well that happened to all of them but their skin turned to dark red scales.) **The red haired girl soon was a dark red, scaly, gold eyes dragon-person looking creature with a long, spear ended tail and sharp claws and fangs. She let out a viscous hiss and leered her head forward.

The group stood back while Ukima, a black scaled dragon-person by now, and the red haired..or scaled girl stood on the middle with battle stances ready. Before they could fight, a man, looking about 26, came in between them and pushed them apart.

"Nashi! You have messed up to many times now. Your punishment will be either the ring or decided by the Father. Now since I am giving you an opportunity to live, you will be assigned to bring that boy up to Father, got it?" the man spoke harshly but had a look of sorrow in his eyes. Nashi nodded and turned back into a human, along with Ukima. Nashi walked over to Natsu and held out her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked, curious and slightly afraid.

"Well you have just seen that this world is not so cute and cuddly as yours, now come on it is a tradition for the guide to show the way up to the top where Father is by hand, now stop being a baby and just grab it." she snapped. Her tone much different than before. Natsu nodded slowly and grabbed her hand. He was jolted forward at the force of her pull. He was pulled onto her back piggy-back style and was being carried to the base and up the mountain in a flash.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled. Half way up the mountain, Nashi stopped and let him down. "Now since we are half way up, you can walk from here." she turned without speaking a word an continued walking. When she turned Natsu noticed the three long claw marks on her back were gone.

"Where did the marks on your back go?" Natsu blurted out as they walked.

"They healed, duh. Can't you heal in your dragon form?" Nashi said, walking beside him.

"Dragon form?"

"Not even Fire Dragon Slayers from your world can change...well I think they can but we unlock it here by being pushed to our limit emotionally."

"How so...?" Natsu asked questionably.

"Well in a dragon form, you can also heal other people and yourself, you also get a huge boost in magical and physical power. So if you were ever threatened for your life or your emotions were pushed to the max, you would change."

"I don't get it..." Natsu rubbed his head.

Nashi sighed, "You'll get it eventually." About three-quarters up the mountain, another question popped into Natsu's mind,

"What did that guy mean he was giving you a chance to live? Back at the village?"

"Well he gave me the chance to get judged by the Father, or go into the ring. The ring usually means certain death for most Fire Spawn who go in there but they don't know how powerful a pure-bred can be."

"Fire Spawn? Pure-bred? What are those?"

"Well a Pure-bred is someone like me, or possibly you, who was trained by a dragon in the ways of Dragon Slayer Magic. Fire Spawn are what everyone in the village are. Long ago the great Father flew here and made his nest. One day, so enraged by means we don't know, Father blew flames so powerful, they burnt half the island and exploded some of the now desolate volcano he lives in. The ash on the other side of the mountain grew together with the health buds, buds from the tree of life, and formed people. Father then taught the Fire Spawn Fire Dragon Slayer Magic , but not as powerful as a full human being Dragon Slayer." Nashi explained.

Natsu still had some questions but decided it wasn't time for them. It looked like they were almost to the top. Suddenly, Nashi spoke again.

"The only thing that we know is there is one who is the true Son of Father. The first who was taught. But he does not live on this island for all we know. Now that I put my finger on it...you kind of remind me of him. What is your name?"

"Natsu.." Natsu said cautiously. Nashi's eyes widened into giant orbs. "It's you! The true Son of Father! Come on lets go!" She grabbed Natsu's hand tight and they ran to the top and stopped at the entrance to a giant cave.

"Hey Nashi?"

"Yes?"

"Did you notice that your name is very similar to mine?"

"Why yes, that would be the case because I was named after you by Father himself, now lets go!" Then Nashi plunged into the cave with Natsu right behind her.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys so how do you like it? Bad? Good? Maybe both? I don't know but as I said before, review, follow, favorite, or any combination of the three to tell me if you want me to continue this story! Bye now.  
**

**~TFM**


End file.
